Obsession
by keyblademastervanitas
Summary: Sequel to Addiction. Their addiction to each other has turned into a obsession. but what if a Riku-deprived Sora kidnaps Ven to satifiy the void he has in his heart from missing Riku for too long? What will Vanitas do then? Vanitas/Ventus, Sora/Ventus
1. Obsession

Obsession

Ven moaned softly as Vanitas kissed him softly and trailed a line of kisses down to the nape of his neck. Ven gave a groan of pleasure; he couldn't take it much longer. Vanitas noticed this and smirked. _Damn, he's already hard._ He thought amusingly as he felt Ven's throbbing cock as he straddled it softly.

"Vanitas…I want you in me." Ven murmured; his eyes closed in ecstasy. Vanitas's golden eyes blinked in shock, he never thought that Ven wanted to go that far with him. "You're sure, Ven" he breathed, kissing his lips softly. Ven nodded and Vanitas sighed. "It isn't my fault if it hurts you." "Don't worry- I'll be fine." Ven said with his cute smile that he always had. Vanitas licked Ven's neck lovingly as he rubbed his stiff cock against the small of Ventus's back. Ven moaned and Vanitas entered slowly.

"Ah...ah...it's too big." Ven whined, gripping the bed sheets. "Shit, you're tight. Its gonna be alittle rough," he pulled out. Ven panted. "I told you it isn't my fault." Vanitas said with a dark smirk. "Again." His Uke demanded. Vanitas shrugged. _What the hell. He wants it, so I'll give it to him._ Ventus gasped as his darker self rammed into his sweet spot- so hard that it almost made him cum. Vanitas pulled out again and came on Ven.

"I didn't want to let it out inside you." he murmured softly. "It's all sticky…" Ven said looking down at the cum dripping down his legs. "I'll clean you up," vanitas said huskily. He licked the cum slowly off Ven; his scarlet tongue moving up his Uke's leg ever so slowly. Ven's cheeks flushed red and he panted heavily as his Seme's tongue got close to his crotch. His tongue circled the tip, licking the sweet cum off with delicacy.

He stopped and looked up at Ventus and smiled. "You know these walls _are_ pretty thin. I wonder if Terra and Aqua can hear us." Van said. Ven came all over Van's grinning face. "I can't believe you came from just that…" Van smirked as he licked the cum off his lips. "I-I'm sor…" Ven mumbled blushing madly in embarrassment. "You get excited in this situation? I didn't know you were like that." Van whispered wickedly as his hand caressed the blonde's cheek softly. "I'm not…" Ven mumbled. "You're not what?" Van asked, but he got was Ventus sleeping soundly.

Vanitas just smiled and wondered how the blonde can just fall asleep after having sex. _Togetherness- it's a good thing. _He thought to himself as he went to sleep himself, hugging Ven around his waist.


	2. Sora's obsession with Riku and the break

Sora hugged his Riku doll that he made closer to his chest. "He'll come back, right?" he asked the doll. Its blue marble eyes gave no response. _It's been two weeks already! He should have been back by now. _He thought as he got up from the bed and put the doll back on the pillow and remembered the conversation with Riku.

* * *

"_Don't worry Sora, I'll be back soon." The sliver haired boy said, reassuring him with a smile. "How soon?" Sora asked his eyes pleading him not to leave. Riku sighed "Well, I have to make up the classes for when I left the islands last year. I'd say two weeks max." "Two weeks?" Sora squeaked. "But I'll come see you when I have time, and besides Kairi's with you." Sora sighed "I guess you're right. But if you see my dead body in the room, blame Kairi's cooking!"He said and glanced around to see if Kairi wasn't there to hear that._

"_I think she's trying to kill me for the whole 'making out under the Paopu tree' incident. I swear she's the one who gave me food poisoning last time I ate at her place." He shuddered. Riku laughed at that."I'll be back in time. I promise." He said kissing Sora on the lips softly. Sora kissed back. That was the last time he kissed Riku, not at least for two weeks._

* * *

"_I'll come see you when I have time' _my ass!" he muttered as he got his shoes on and grabbed his jacket from the bedpost. Kairi spotted himwhen he about to go out the door of the hotel room. "And where do you think you're going?" she said looking dead at Sora. "Where do you think, Kairi? Out!" he said going out of the room and went to the elevator. He pushed the button and waited for the elevator.

* * *

Vanitas woke up and got out of bed. He couldn't sleep; the smell of sex in the room would drive him crazy if he didn't get his usual 'after sex smoke break'. He dressed himself in a black shirt and dark jeans. Vanitas went over to Ventus and kissed his forehead gently and tucked Ven in. After he closed their door, "Where do you think Kairi? Out!" a voice said down the hall. _Nice Sora, wake everyone else up! _He thought as he made his way to the elevator.

He saw Sora and caught up with him. The doors of the elevator opened. They both went in before Kairi had a chance to catch up and closed the door. They both let out a sigh of relief. "What did you do _now_ to get her so pissed?" Van asked nudging Sora's shoulder.

"Nothing. I just told her that I was going out and she went all She-wolf on me! I swear she acts just like my mom sometimes." He said shaking his head. "Where are your folks anyway?" Sora sighed sadly, "Dead. They died when Destiny Islands got destroyed last year." "Damn, sorry to hear that." Van said as the elevator stopped to the floor where the roof access was. "It's okay. Besides Riku and Kairi are like family, anyways I'm staying with Riku. What about you?"

Van shook his head as they went out to of the elevator and pushed the door to the roof. "Nah. Since I'm a part of Ventus I don't have any family; but I guess if you put Terra, Aqua, and Ven I guess you can call it a 'family'." He said as they went to the railing.

Van took out two cigarettes from the pack he had and a lighter with skulls on it. "Want one?" he offered, putting on of the cancer sticks in his mouth and lit the end. "Thanks." Sora said; taking the other cancer stick and the lighter from Vanitas, lighting his own before giving the lighter back to him. He took a long drag from the cigarette and blew twin streams of white smoke from his nostrils, like a dragon.

"So how's the whole ordeal with being stuck with Kairi working out for you?" Vanitas asked as he blew out smoke into the night air. "Horrible! Riku promised that he'll be back in two weeks from going back to the islands to finish his classes and I really think Kairi _**is**_ trying to kill me with her cooking!" Sora groaned before taking another drag. "Sucks to be you, huh?" Van said with a smile.

"Where's Roxas and Axel? I thought they'd be here with us." Van flicked his wasted bud out. "They're in Twilight Town on their 'honeymoon'." Vanitas rolled his eyes. "I'd better be getting back. I don't want Ven to wake up and see that I'm not there. You'll be okay here by yourself?" Sora nodded. "I need some time to clear my head with missing Riku." Van left Sora alone on the rooftop.

_What the hell am I saying? Clear my head from missing Riku? I can't!_ Sora thought as dragged before flicking his bud out and blew out smoke. Then he got an idea, this idea would probably get him killed by Vanitas's wrath but he didn't care.

"If I can't stand being without Riku; I wonder how Vanitas feels being without Ventus?" he said with a wicked grin that replaced that once cute smile on his face.


	3. Ven gets kidnapped

Ven woke up to a blast of heavy metal in his ears. "Van, seriously, you've got to stop that!" he said putting a hand on top of his rabbit-fast beating heart. "I had to wake you up somehow." Vanitas said with a smirk. _Touché_ Ven thought as he got dressed. "Isn't that Dream Festival thing today?" "Uh-huh, and if I didn't wake you, you would've slept the entire day away." The golden-eyed boy retorted putting his ear buds back in his ears with a triumphant smile.

As the two walked to the elevator, "Where the hell is it?" Aqua yelled as the two went beside Terra. "Aqua's wayfinder's missing and she thinks I have it." Terra whispered. "Oh! You mean this thing?" Vanitas took Aqua's wayfinder out of his pocket. "I found it near the doormat to your room this morning when I came down from the rooftop." Aqua snatched the wayfinder from his hand. "Thank you so much, Van!" She hugged him. "I don't know what I would do without it!"

"Apparently she was gonna beat the shit out of Terra." Ven snickered. The elevator door opened. "Wait for us!" Kairi's voice piped up. Sora sighed "I don't know what's the point in going to the stupid festival anyways." He ran his fingers through his spiky brunette hair. "For crying out loud Sora, we all know you miss Riku; But stop with the depressed emo look for just one day." Sora turned and gave the girl a look that screamed 'PSYCHO'. Kairi shuddered. _Looks like Riku's name is taboo with him._ She thought, worried about her childhood friend.

Vanitas thought back to when he and Sora were on the rooftop. _I knew something wasn't right with him._ He pondered this, but Ven broke the silence between them. "You okay? You seem out of it." Van shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine, Ven." He said as they went through the crowd. Sora tugged on Ven's sleeve. "Hey. I wanna show you a great place place I found out." He whispered.

Ven shrugged, completely oblivious to what Sora was really planning for him. "Sure. Hey Van, I'm gonna be with Sora. I'll meet you guys later." He said, taking Sora's hand. "Okay, I guess." Van muttered getting a bad feeling about leaving Ventus with Sora alone.

_Ven, can take care of himself, I'm sure of it._ He took out his black wayfinder that Ven made him last month. "He'll be okay," he whispered putting the good luck charm back in his pocket and summoned a Flood. _But just in case._ He casted the notion of paranoia from his mind. "Follow Ventus and Sora." He said to the blue creature staring at him. The Flood nodded to his master and seeped into the ground and disappeared.

* * *

"So, where are we going Sora?" Ven asked and Sora grinned "We're almost there, don't worry." They went into an alley. "Sora are you sur-ah!" Ven took a hard blow to the back of the head from the hilt of Sora's Keyblade and fell into unconsciousness. Sora picked up the knocked out blonde and threw him over his shoulder. _This is way too easy._ He thought happily to himself as he took his new Uke to his room.

The Flood popped out of the ground near the room and hid behind the wall before Sora opened the door to the room and locked it behind him and left. The blue creature seeped into the ground again and appeared in front of Ventus, who was tied to the bed. It nudged its head against Ven's cheek in an effort to wake the blonde up, but failed sadly. The Flood seeped into the ground before Sora got back in the room and hurried to find its master.

Ven woke up with a sharp pain in the back of his head. As he tried to get up, something pulled against his arms in restraint. He looked and found out he was tied to a bed with a chain. Then Sora came into the room. "Good to see you're awake, Ven." The brunette said with an evil smirk. "S-Sora? What's going on and why am I tied to the bed?" Ventus said with a look of fear that made Sora grin.

* * *

"Where are they? I thought those two would be back by now." Kairi said with concern in her voice. Vanitas bit his lower lip a little. Then Vanitas's Flood popped out of the ground and tugged on his master's leg. "What did you find out?" Vanitas said picking up the blue creature so it can tell him. _…So I was right after all,_ he thought putting the Flood down. "Okay, it's worse than I thought." He sighed looking at Kairi. "Sora kidnapped Ven." He finally told her and Kairi looked at him with utter disbelief.

"There's no way that Sora would go that low." She said angrily. "Kairi's right, Van; besides we don't even know where he is." Terra said with his arms crossed on his chest. "We don't, but the Flood does." Aqua pointed to the Flood that was nudging his master to go with it s head. "Okay, let's go find Ven and Sora." Vanitas said and the Flood went into the ground and took off with the four after it.


	4. Ven's torment in Sora's hell

(**A N:** sorry everyone for the long wait (and the short chapter) school's been making me busy so i haven't had time to update!)

* * *

Ventus felt the sting of a punch to the cheek; tears streaming down his face from his beautiful blue eyes filled with the anguish of the torment Sora was unleashing on him. "Sora! P-please stop this!" Ven pleaded. "Shut up!" Sora snarled as he hit the blonde again making Ven bleed in his mouth a bit. Sora's eyes that burned of wickedness softened as he licked his new Uke's lips to lick the blood off.

Sora sighed. "Look Ven, I'm…sorry for hitting you." The brunette said as he kissed Ventus's neck softly. Ven moaned alittle sending a ready signal to his already raging hard-on that it was time for him to enter Ven. Then it happened, Sora entered Ventus, and Ven moaned softly, it didn't feel right, it didn't feel the way that Vanitas made it feel. _Where the hell ARE you Vanitas? I really need you right now! _Ven thought as panic started to set in. Sora smiled wickedly as he climaxed. "Aw Ven, you're so cute when you moan like that." He nibbled on his earlobe. "But you love me don't you?"

The blonde bit his lower lip in deep thought. He didn't want to get hit again, but he didn't want to betray Vanitas either. What was he supposed to say in something like this? But he had to try to buy time so Van can save him. _Well, it looks like I have no choice._ "I-I love you Sora." He murmured. Sora kissed his lips softly. "That's what I thought you would say." He said as he got off Ven, snickering in triumph. Sora got dressed and grinned. "I'll be right back Venny, don't worry." Sora left the room.

Ven looked up at the ceiling. _How the hell am I going to explain to Vanitas now? _He thought as he tried to get out of his bindings again. _Come on, Van. Hurry! _He thought as a tear slid down his cheek.


	5. Sora's breaking point

(**A/N:** Hey everyone! sorry again for the long wait, I've been working on different fanfics (wiriter's blocks included T-T) and I've finally got around to this one so here's chapter five! enjoy! ^^)

* * *

Sora paced back and forth in the bathroom vigorously as the evening approached, thinking about how the others might have noticed that they haven't come back yet. His thoughts grow increasingly hopeless on how Vanitas was going to wipe out his very existence when he finds out about this. _Get a grip Sora, you still have Ven, you still have a chance in this! _He stopped and looked at himself in the mirror and smiled darkly. That's right; he still had Ven with him. He walked out of the bathroom and stopped.

Something wasn't right; he could feel that some_thing_ was just here. No, he couldn't have been followed, he made sure of it. _That bastard couldn't have…_ He felt the faint trace of the Flood that was here and his face suddenly drained of color as pure fear washed over him like a polar waterfall. He grabbed Ventus and pulled him as far as the bonds let him making the blonde cry out in pain as they dug into his skin. "You bastard!" he punched Ven in the face splitting his lip. "You thought you could be slick with Vanitas' Flood huh?!" he hit again then threw him back on the bed and ran a hand through his spiky hair. He had to get out before they found him.

He was out the door and up the stairs when Vanitas and the others found Ven bound to the bed. Ven's darker half cut the bonds with his keyblade and hugged the blonde tight. He didn't want to let go of him. Not now, not ever! "Vanitas, Sora r-raped me!" the blonde said as tears flowing from his beautiful sapphire-blue eyes. "He did _what_ to you?!" Vanitas exclaimed as the others gasped in horror that Sora did such a thing. "I-I'm so sorry Van! He made me say that I loved him. I'm sorry!" Ven apologized as Vanitas wiped his tears away.

"I'll make him pay for what he did to you Ven." His darker half said emotionlessly as dark energy crackled around him as he tried to control his anger. Ven clinged to Aqua tightly as fear crept in him. There was one other time that he saw Vanitas this angry was that when he told Xehanort about his love for Ventus and the old man rejected it, calling it "foolishness" and "unheard of that a being of darkness such as himself could feel love!" and that's when he lunged at his old master and started to beat him senselessly, but Ven pulled him off and calmed him down before he could deal the final death blow to the old bastard that separated him from his other half for so long. "You guys stay here with Ven," he said as he opened a portal in front of him. "I don't want any of you to interfere." He went into the portal and closed it behind him quickly.

* * *

Sora wheezed as he caught his breath when he got to the roof, his plan with deteriorating fast and he could feel his grip on the situation slipping with every second. He froze as he heard a portal open up behind him and turned to face Vanitas. "How dare you… how _dare_ you do this to Ven!" he said shaking with rage as he gripped his Void Gear keyblade white-knuckled. Sora giggled madly, "I did it because he wanted it. He said that he loved me!" "Bullshit!" Vanitas glared at him as his molten-gold eyes burned with fury. "You forced him to say that!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sora screamed as he clenched his fist hard, blood welling up from the marks that his nails formed from digging into the skin of his palm as an aura of pure darkness started to form around him. "He loves me- Ven loves me, not you!" Sora couldn't take it anymore, he felt like an animal in a corner with no way out. All he needed was Ventus and Vanitas was an obstacle in his path to him that needed eliminating.


End file.
